The Chronicles of Life and Death
by Ayu the Messiah
Summary: Das hier ist eine OneShot Sammlung zu HP. Ich werde als 1. Kapitel ein Inhaltsverzeichnis angeben, in denen die enthaltenen Storys angeführt sind. Warnung: Slash!
1. Inhalt

_**The Chronicles of Life and Death**_

Eine Harry Potter One-Shot Sammlung

Inhalt:

_**01 - We're forgiven**_  
Harry's Gedanken über seine Beziehung zu Draco und den Krieg.  
Harry's PoV

_**02 - I need you (tonight)**_  
Ähm ja.. Harry und Draco regeln ihre Beziehung oder so ähnlich'' das nicht zusammen fassen kann

_**03 - Ain't afraid to die**_  
Harry beschließt seine Bestimmung zu erfüllen. Doch tut er es, weil es seine Bestimmung ist, oder ist es doch eher um Draco zu beweisen, dass Katzen tödlicher als Schlangen sind?

_**04 - Der letzte Tanz**_  
Harrys Gedanken auf Dracos Hochzeit.

_**05 - Getting away with murder**_  
Nach einiger Zeit der Misshandlung durch die Dursleys beschließt Harry seinen eigenen Weg zu gehen und ihnen zu zeigen, dass er so nicht weiter machen wird...

_**06 - My Immortal  
**_Draco sitzt am Grab seines Freundes und denkt über ihre Beziehung und all das, was er ihm nicht gesagt hat nach

_**07 - Es geht nicht...**_  
Draco zieht einen Schlussstrich


	2. We're forgiven

Titel: We're forgiven  
Teil: 1/1  
Autor: Ayu (DarkShadow/dyingSoul oder wie auch immer man mich kennt)  
Email: vampires.ladynetcologne.de  
Disclaimer: Nix meins. Harry Potter gehört J.K. Rowling und „We're forgiven" ist von The Calling  
Rating: G  
Genre: Songfic, Drama, Shônen-ai  
Warnungen: Shônen-ai  
Inhalt: Harrys Gedanken über den Krieg und seine Beziehung zu Draco  
Archiv: Animexx.de  
Beta: Psst

So.. hier mal wieder eine Fanfic von mir… Genauer gesagt eine Songfic. Eigentlich sollte ich an The Voice Within weiter schreiben, aber das hier spukte mir gerade so durch den Kopf, als ich "We're forgiven" von The Calling gehört habe.  
Gewidmet ist sie Rebecca, einer sehr guten Freundin von mir, weil ich ihr immer die Ohren voll heule, wenn es mir schlecht geht tropf becca knuddels Vielen Dank Süße. Ich wüsste echt nicht, was ich ohne dich machen würde.  
Und Vito knuddels Ohne dich wäre ich auch aufgeschmissen Süße. Hab dich ganz doll lieb!  
Let's Start

_bla_Songtext

* * *

**_We're forgiven_**

_Well I would like to think  
The world hasn't seen  
That all the best is still to come,  
And I know life ain't easy_

Ich liege neben dir und drücke mich ganz nah an dich. Ich will jetzt nicht denken, nur fühlen.. Doch ich schaffe es nicht, meine Gedanken abzuschalten.  
Wie gerne würde ich meine Augen schließen und einfach behaupten, dass das alles nicht passiert. Das es das ganze Leid und den Schmerz nicht gibt. Das kein Krieg herrscht. Das alles in Ordnung ist. Das alles gut werden wird... Aber ich kann nicht.  
Ich weiß, dass es nicht einfach werden wird. Aber was soll ich tun. Ich weiß nicht mehr weiter. Ich will nicht kämpfen, töten.. Doch niemand fragt mich. Schließlich bin ich "Der-Junge-der-lebt". Für sie ist es selbstverständlich, dass ich mich in den Kampf stürze. Doch niemand fragt mich. Außer dir..

_I pass then sleeping on the streets  
Their bloodstained hands and dirty feet  
And I can't ignore them  
Any more than I already have_

Ich sehe sie… Nacht für Nacht. Ich sehe die Toten. Menschen die gequält werden. Höre Schreie. Jede Nacht. Ich gehe durch blutüberströmte Straßen. Vorbei an Körpern von Männern, Frauen, ja sogar Kindern. Und ich sehe die Todesser lachen. Sie erfreuen sich an ihrem Werk. Ich kann ihre blutüberströmten Hände sehen.  
Ich habe Angst. Aber ich kann es nicht ignorieren. Viel zu lange war ich untätig. Ich kann es nicht mehr ertragen diese Bilder zu sehen. Die Schrei zu hören. Und doch weiß ich, dass ich nichts ausrichten kann. Auch wenn viele meinen, dass nur ich sie retten kann. Ich bin auch nur ein Kind. Und ich bin schwach. Ich hasse mich dafür, dass ich Angst habe. Nur bei dir fühle ich mich sicher. Doch gerade das dürfte ich nicht. Wir dürften nicht zusammen sein.

_So we laugh, and we smile  
And we play our games of sweet denial  
But don't tell me we're forgiven  
If we hold, all our breath  
If we kneel right down and just repent  
You can't tell me we're forgiven_

Du weißt, dass ich Angst habe. Du hast auch Angst. Ich kann es spüren. Und doch tun wir so, als wäre alles in Ordnung.  
Du hast mal zu mir gesagt, dass uns vergeben wird. Doch das glaube ich nicht. Dafür klebt zuviel Blut an uns. Auch wenn wir das noch nicht einmal selbst verschuldet haben. Es ist uns vorbestimmt. Wir sollen auf zwei verschiedenen Seiten kämpfen. Und doch kämpfen wir gemeinsam. Für uns. Doch wird es reichen?  
Wir sind zwei Seiten einer Medaille. Wenn sie jemals heraus bekommen, dass uns mehr verbindet als nur Hass, wohin würden wir dann gehen? Von beiden Seiten verachtet… Eigentlich ist es mir egal. Ich will nur nicht ohne dich sein. Ich würde dir überall hin folgen.  
Aber sag mir nicht, dass uns vergeben wird. Denn vergeben wird uns nie.

_Start with me  
I cannot lie  
When my heart doesn't follow my eyes  
Turn away, from all the suffering  
That surrounds  
Our time on this earth  
For some their life has been a curse  
I say I'm sorry and I should change  
You know it just could be me someday_

Ich weiß, dass du Angst um mich hast. Du willst nicht, dass ich kämpfe. Aber ich habe keine andere Wahl. Ich kann das Leid nicht mehr mit ansehen. Doch selbst, wenn meine Augen es nicht sehen, mein Herz fühlt es immer noch. Das ist der Grund, warum ich kämpfen muss. Ich will, dass das alles ein Ende hat. Auch wenn ich es gerne anders lösen würde.  
Jeden Morgen wache ich weinend auf. Ich fühle mich schuldig. Ich weiß, dass ich das nicht soll. Ich kann schließlich nichts dafür. Doch manchmal mache ich mir Vorwürfe, dass ich ihn nicht längst besiegt habe. Jeden Morgen sitze ich am Fenster. Schon lange bevor die anderen aufwachen. Und ich verspreche ihnen, dass ich mich ändern werde. Dass ich besser werde. Dass ich dem Leid ein Ende setzen werde.  
Ich weiß, du siehst es nicht gerne, wenn ich so viel trainiere. Du hast Angst, dass es das nächste Mal mich treffen könnte. Ich habe auch Angst davor. Aber ich will dich beschützen. Ich will nicht hilflos daneben stehen, wenn dir etwas passiert. Du sagst, dass dir nichts passieren wird und ich mir lieber Sorgen um mich machen sollte, aber du bist mir wichtiger. Ich würde für dich sterben.

_So we laugh, and we smile  
And we play our games of sweet denial  
But don't tell me we're forgiven  
If we hold, all our breath  
If we kneel right down and just repent  
You can't tell me we're forgiven_

Ich möchte mich nicht mehr verstecken. Wir können uns nie öffentlich zeigen. Dürfen nie zeigen, dass wir uns mögen, ja sogar lieben. Tagsüber müssen wir unsere Maske aus Hass tragen und nachts verstecken wir uns in den Schatten.  
Seufzend kuschle ich mich ein wenig näher an dich. Was würden sie wohl sagen, wenn wir zusammen die große Halle betreten würden?Der Prinz von Slytherin und Gryffindors Goldjunge.  
Würden sie es verstehen?  
Ich denke nicht. Und sie würden uns nicht vergeben. Sie würden sagen, dass du mich nur ausnutzt, um mich auf deine Seite zu ziehen. Ich weiß, dass es nicht stimmt. Du möchtest genauso wenig in dieser Rolle gefangen sein wie ich. Aber sie werden es versuchen. Sie werden versuchen uns zu trennen. Ich will dich nicht verlieren. Ich würde es nicht ertragen. Alleine der Gedanke dich zu verlieren bringt mich um den Verstand.  
Doch sie werden uns nicht vergeben.

_There's no way outa here  
I don't wanna die, and leave it all behind  
Each day a part of me disappears  
Who am I to judge, what's been sent from above?_

Eine Zeit lang habe ich gedacht, dass ich es nicht mehr schaffe. Dass ich alles hinschmeißen sollte. Ich wollte einfach nur noch weg. Ich hatte sogar mit dem Gedanken gespielt, mich umzubringen. Doch genau da tratst du in mein Leben. Du hast mir gezeigt, dass es sich lohnt weiterzuleben. Und darum lebe ich. Für dich. Auch wenn jeden Tag ein kleiner Teil von mir stirbt. Ich werde dich nie alleine lassen.  
Ich weiß nicht, ob das was ich tue, wirklich der Sinn meines Lebens ist. Doch ich weiß nicht, was mir befohlen wurde. Ich kann nur tun, was ich für meine Aufgabe halte. Auch wenn mein Herz daran zerbrechen sollte.  
Ich will euch schützen. Koste es was es wolle.

_So we laugh, and we smile  
And we play our games of sweet denial  
But don't tell me we're forgiven  
If we hold, all our breath  
If we kneel right down and just repent  
You can't tell me we're forgiven_

Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, dass du Angst hast, ich könnte dich alleine lassen. Aber das würde ich niemals tun. Dafür liebe ich dich viel zu sehr. Auch wenn ich dir das bis jetzt noch nie gesagt habe. Ich hatte Angst, dass du gehen würdest. Doch mittlerweile bin ich mir sicher, dass du mich niemals alleine lassen würdest. Wir tragen diese Bürde zusammen. Auch wenn sie uns nicht vergeben sollten, dass wir füreinander lebenswichtig sind, so sind wir doch nicht allein. Niemals allein.

_We can't laugh, we can't smile  
When so much just ain't right  
It can't go on forever..  
If we hold, our breath  
If we kneel right down and repent,  
You can't tell me we're forgiven, no,  
You can't tell me we're forgiven_

Wenn wir zusammen sind, legen wir unsere Masken ab. Können einfach nur die sein, die wir immer waren. In unserem tiefsten Inneren verborgen. Ohne Pflichten und Richtlinien, die eingehalten werden müssen. Keine Verhaltensmuster, denen wir entsprechen müssen. Wir sind einfach nur wir selbst.  
Langsam beuge ich mich vor und gebe dir einen Kuss. Du lächelst mich kurz an, doch dann wandert dein Blick aus dem Fenster.  
„Glaubst du, sie würden uns vergeben?"  
Leise flüsterst du diese Frage. Und ich kann sie dir nicht beantworten. Denn ich weiß es nicht. Aber selbst wenn sie es würden. Wenn wir in den Kampf ziehen würden, wie es uns vorherbestimmt scheint…  
„Würden wir uns vergeben?"  
Du siehst mich überrascht an. Verstehen blitzt in deinen wunderschönen Augen auf.  
Selbst wenn die ganze Welt das Blut von unseren Händen waschen würde. Selbst wenn man uns vergeben würde, was immer wir getan haben.  
Wir würden uns nie vergeben. Wir würden nie vergessen, dass wir getötet haben.  
Aber vielleicht wird es irgendwann nicht mehr wehtun. Vielleicht können wir es irgendwann vergessen.  
Kurz lächeln wir uns an, als unsere Hände sich ineinander legen.  
Die Hauptsache ist, dass wir nicht alleine sind. Nie alleine.  
„Ich liebe dich."

_**The End**_


	3. My Immortal

Titel: My Immortal  
Teil: 1/1  
Autor: Ayu  
Email: vampires.ladynetcologne.de  
Homepage: www.ayus-chambers.de.vu  
Disclaimer: Nix meins. Harry Potter gehört J.K. Rowling und leider wird er auch nie mir gehören.  
Rating: PG-15  
Genre: Shônen-ai,  
Warnungen: Shônen-ai, Death, Depri  
Archiv: Animexx.de  
Inhalt: Draco sitzt am Grab seines Freundes und denkt über ihre Beziehung und all das, was er ihm nicht gesagt hat nach

Kommentar: Eigentlich war das ganze anders und als Mehrteiler geplant, doch dann konnte ich mal wieder nicht tun, was ich wollte und habe alles geändert drop Ich habe auch überlegt das Ganze noch mal aus Harrys Sicht zu schreiben… Aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich das machen soll oder nicht. Was meint ihr dazu? fragend in die Runde schau  
ach ja… und ich halte mich nicht an die Bücher

* * *

/Wieso bist du nur gegangen/ immer wieder stellte ich mir diese Frage. Und doch kann ich einfach keine Antwort darauf finden. Sie sagen es war Schicksal, sie sagen es war seine Bestimmung, aber was wussten sie schon… Nichts wussten sie. Rein gar nichts. Du wolltest nie kämpfen, wolltest nie in diese Rolle gezwängt werden, aber sie haben dir keine Chance gelassen. Was immer du tatest, wo auch immer du warst, sie waren immer da. Hatten dich fest im Blick und ließen dich nie in Frieden. War es das, was dir den Willen nahm? War es das, was dich dazu antrieb diesen letzten Weg zu gehen? Ich kann es nicht sagen, verstehe es auch nicht. Vielleicht ist es auch meine Schuld. Vielleicht hätte ich dir deutlicher Zeigen sollen, wie viel du mir bedeutest und das ich dich auf keinen Fall verlieren will. Doch nun ist es zu spät. Nun bist du gegangen, und alles was von dir geblieben ist, ist ein kalter, grauer Stein mit deinem Namen.

Weißt du eigentlich, was du mir damit angetan hast? Nächtelang habe ich kein Auge zubekommen, als sie mir sagten, dass du gegangen wärst um die Kämpfe ein für allemal zu beenden. Ich habe mir wahnsinnige Sorgen gemacht, wollte nicht wahr haben, dass du vielleicht nie wieder zurückkommen würdest. Immerhin hatte ich dir noch so vieles zu sagen, was du nun niemals erfahren wirst… Warum ist mir auch erst kurz bevor ich dich wirklich verloren habe bemerkt, was ich wirklich für dich empfand, wie viel du mir bedeutetest und das ich dich nicht gehen lassen wollte? Zu dem Zeitpunkt war es schon lange zu Spät. Und auch mein nächtelanges Flehen, dass du zurückkommen solltest blieb ungehört.  
Mein Herz zerbrach fast, als die – wie sie es nannten – freudige Nachricht verkündet wurde, dass du es geschafft hattest, dass du das Grauen für immer verbannt hattest. Doch zu welchem Preis? War es das wirklich Wert? Nur wenige sahen es wie ich, trauerten um dich und nicht um den Helden. Einige sagten sogar, dass es nötig gewesen sei und es deine Aufgabe gewesen wäre für sie zu sterben. Ich hätte sie am liebsten umgebracht. Doch ich habe es nicht getan. Ich wusste, dass du so etwas niemals gewollt hättest.

Und nun stehe ich hier… An deinem Grab, wie schon so oft und kann meinen Blick einfach nicht von deinem Namen abwenden. Es schmerzt mich immer noch und treibt Tränen in meine Augen, auch wenn es nun schon bald zwei Jahre her ist. Zwei Jahre in denen ich mich von allem und jedem abgekapselt habe und die meiste meiner Zeit hier bei dir oder weinend in meiner Wohnung verbracht habe. Meine Freunde meinten, dass ich mich zusammen reißen sollte, dass das nicht zu mir passen würde und ich mich nicht so Verhalten würde, wie ich eigentlich bin. Si haben keine Ahnung. Du warst der Einzige, der wirklich starke Gefühle in mir auslösen konnte. Genau aus diesem Grund habe ich dich geliebt und gleichzeitig gehasst. Wie oft habe ich dich verletzt, dich von mir gestoßen in der Hoffnung, dass es irgendwann aufhören würde und ich alles vergessen könnte? Zu oft um es noch zählen zu können, aber ich bereue es zutiefst. Kein einziges Mal habe ich dir meine wahren Gefühle gezeigt. Kanntest du sie trotzdem? Oder bist du mit dem Gedanken gestorben, dass ich dich hasse? Ich hoffe nicht. Aber vielleicht kannst du mich ja auch jetzt hören, wenn ich hier vor dir sitze und dir alles erzähle. Ich weiß nicht mehr, wie lange ich noch in dieser Welt bleiben kann und will. Alles hier erinnert mich an dich und ich spüre immer wieder den Wunsch dir zu folgen. Doch gleichzeitig hält mich auch der Gedanke zurück, dass du dies vielleicht nicht wollen würdest. Ich würde alles für dich tun, wenn du es von mir verlangen würdest. Aber bitte… quäl mich nicht noch länger. Ich kann nicht mehr länger ohne dich sein. Ich will dich wieder sehen, dir alles sagen können, dich vielleicht wieder in meine Arme schließen können. So wie ich es vor langer Zeit schon einmal getan habe… Damals, als alles begann. Ich erinnere mich noch sehr gut daran….

-----

Das letzte Schuljahr hatte begonnen und alles schien eigentlich wie immer, wenn man von den schweren Vorbereitungen für den Krieg absah, welche sich auch auf den Unterricht auswirkten. Man wollte uns vorbereiten und uns nicht blindlings ins Verderben laufen lassen. Es war schon fast lächerlich, wenn man bedachte, dass diese Idioten unter anderem ihre eigenen Feinde unterrichteten. Die Personen, die ihnen im Kampf später gegenüber stehen würden. Ja sie wussten es, dass war mir immer klar, doch sie versuchten es zu ignorieren. Immerhin war es ihnen nicht erlaubt einzelne Schüler aus dem Unterricht auszuschließen und sie konnten es sich schließlich nicht anmaßen zu wissen, wer zu den Todessern gehören würde und wer nicht. Aber irgendwie war es schon lustig zu sehen, wie sie immer wieder bestimmten Schülern kalkulierende Blicke zuwarfen und unterschwellig versuchten uns auf ihre Seite zu bekommen. Beinahe lächerlich. Ich hatte eigentlich nie daran gezweifelt, welchen Weg ich einschlagen würde und ich wusste, dass es ihnen ebenfalls bewusst war. Alleine ihre Blicke sagten mir alles, doch ich ignorierte sie. Das einzige was mir immer wieder ins Auge fiel warst du, wie du mit deiner ernsten Miene im Unterricht saßest und versuchtes alles in dich aufzusaugen, was uns erzählt wurde. Wie du immer wieder mit leerem Blick durch die Klasse gesehen hast und abgeschätzt hast, gegen wen du wohl kämpfen müsstest. Ich habe die Trauer in deinen Augen gesehen, das Bedauern. Am meisten hat mich verwundert, wie du mich angesehen hast. Ich meinte fast Schmerz in deinen Augen lesen zu können, aber das konnte nicht sein, oder? Immerhin hassten wir uns. Das war zumindest das, was ich glaubte. Aber ich sollte schon bald eines anderen belehrt werden.

Es war ein stürmischer Herbsttag, als sich das Schicksal wendete. Ich stand in einem der Gänge, die zum Innenhof führten und sah hinaus in den Regen. Ich genoss dieses Wetter, mochte es schon immer irgendwie. Ich konnte nicht sagen, wie lange ich schon da gestanden hatte, als ich dich bemerkte. Du standest mitten auf dem Platz, sahst in den Himmel. Du musstest schon lange dort gestanden haben, denn deine Kleidung war vollkommen durchnässt, klebte an deinem Körper. Doch scheinbar störte es dich nicht.  
Ich konnte nicht sagen was es war, doch ich konnte meine Augen einfach nicht von dir Abwenden, ließ sie deine schlanke Form genau betrachten, ehe ich schließlich selber langsam in den Regen trat. Irgendetwas trieb mich einfach zu dir. Das kühle Wasser auf meiner Haut, ließ mich leicht erzittern und ich fragte mich, wie du dort einfach stehen konntest, aber für den Moment war es mir auch egal.

Als ich endlich neben dir stand, musterte ich doch noch einen Moment, ehe ich dich schließlich ansprach. „Potter… Was tust du hier? Willst du dir den Tod holen?" Ich verfluchte mich selber wenige Sekunden später, dass ich fast besorgt klang. Das konnte einfach nicht sein. Ich, Draco Malfoy, machte mir sicher keine Sorgen um Harry Potter. Alleine dieser Gedanke war absolut lächerlich. Doch dann traf dein Blick auf meinen und ich musste schlucken. Du sahst so unendlich traurig aus in diesem Moment und wenn ich es nicht besser gewusst hätte, hätte ich gedacht, dass der Himmel deinetwegen weint. „Lass mich in Ruhe Malfoy…" murmeltest du leise und wandtest deinen Blick wieder gen Himmel. Doch ich konnte dich nicht so einfach davonkommen lassen. Ich war durch deinen Blick vollkommen aus der Fassung gebracht, wollte dir helfen, dich nicht hier draußen stehen lassen und tat daher das Einzige, was mir in diesem Moment einfiel: Ich drehte deinen Kopf mit sanfter Gewalt wieder zu mir, sah dir einen Augenblick fest in die Augen, ehe ich den letzten Abstand zwischen uns auch noch überbrückte und meine Lippen sanft auf deine legte, sie in einem sanften Kuss einfing. Deine Augen weiteten sich leicht und ich dachte schon, du würdest mich gleich von dir stoßen, – was ich durchaus verstanden hätte, immerhin wusste ich gerade selber nicht, was ich hier tat – doch du entspanntest dich langsam und ließt mich gewähren. Nachdem ich den Kuss wieder gelöst hatte, sah ich dich an und hob eine Augenbraue. „Was ist nun. Kommst du mit rein, oder muss ich dich erst zwingen?" fragte ich schon fast sanft und ein leichtes Lächeln legte sich auf dein Gesicht. Gemeinsam gingen wir wieder in das Schulgebäude zurück, wo sich unsere Wege trennten. Du gingst zurück zu den Gryffindors und ich zu den Slytherins. Zwei Häuser, zwei Seiten. So wie es eigentlich hatte sein sollen, doch ich wusste, dass ich die Grenze überschritten hatte und wir uns gerade in einem gefährlichen Mittelstück befanden, welches uns Beide den Kopf kosten konnte. Doch das war zu diesem Zeitpunkt eigentlich auch schon egal.  
Alles was mich in diesem Moment interessierte, war die Frage, was da gerade passiert war. Wie hatte ich dich nur küssen können? Wir hassten uns doch, oder nicht? Was sollte das alles? Wieso hatte mich deine Traurigkeit nur so aus der Fassung gebracht? Fragen über Fragen schossen durch meinen Kopf, doch ich konnte auf keine eine Antwort finden. Zumindest keine, die ich akzeptieren konnte. Ich weigerte mich den Gedanken zu akzeptieren, dass ich mich vielleicht verliebt haben könnte. Das war absolut absurd und nicht tragbar. Aber eines war mir schon zu diesem Zeitpunkt klar. Ich würde dich wieder benutzen.

-----

Seufzend sah ich auf das Grab, fuhr den Namenszug sanft mit meinen Fingern nach, während sich ein Trauriges Lächeln auf mein Gesicht legte. „Wirst du mir eigentlich jemals verzeihen können, dass ich so dumm war? Das ich am Anfang wirklich nur mit dir gespielt habe, weil ich mir meine eigenen Gefühle nicht eingestehen wollte?" flüsterte ich leise und schloss die Augen. Ja ich war wirklich dumm gewesen. Die schöne Zeit die wir hatten, machte ich durch Kälte und Abneigung geschmückt und sie damit gleichzeitig unerträglich. Und doch hattest du mich so akzeptiert. Wir sahen uns immer wieder, liebten uns, auch wenn nie Worte der Zärtlichkeit über meine Lippen kamen. Ich wusste, dass unsere Beziehung nicht perfekt und vor allem gefährlich war, doch ich störte mich nicht daran, dachte leichtgläubig, dass es immer so weiter gehen würde, bis zu jenem Tag an dem du mir sagtest, dass du gehen würdest. Du hast mich sehr damit verletzt, weißt du. Ich wollte es dir damals nicht zeigen, habe mir eingeredet, dass es nichts war, aber es tat weh, als du gegangen bist. So weh…

-----

„Draco… Ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht… Und du weißt, dass es nicht gut gehen könnte… Der Krieg, die Kämpfe… da passen wir nicht zwischen… Wir werden auf verschiedenen Seiten stehen… Wir werden vielleicht gegeneinander Kämpfen müssen… Und ich weiß jetzt schon, dass ich das nicht kann… Aber dann möchte ich keine Zweifel haben. Und deshalb muss ich jetzt gehen… Wir werden uns nicht mehr wieder sehen. Hoffentlich auch nicht auf dem Schlachtfeld" meintest du leise, als du aus dem Bett krabbeltest und dich langsam anzogst. Mit Tränen in den Augen sahst du zu mir, wartetest ab, was ich zu sagen hatte. Aber ich konnte erst einmal überhaupt nichts erwidern. Ich hatte eine ziemlich gute Ahnung davon was es war, dass mein Herz sich zusammenziehen ließ und in mir den tiefen Wunsch auslöste dich in meine Arme zu ziehen und dich zu bitten nicht zu gehen. Aber ich unterdrückte es, auch wenn es schmerzte. Es schmerzte mehr, als alles was ich bisher in meinem Leben erfahren hatte. Am liebsten wäre ich aufgesprungen, hätte dich gepackt und geschüttelt. Ich wollte dich anschreien, dass wir sicher noch eine Lösung finden würden, dass du nicht gehen dürftest, dass ich dich brauchen würde, doch ich tat nichts von alledem. Ich wusste, dass du Recht hattest. Zumindest teilweise. Ich hätte eigentlich die Möglichkeit gehabt dafür zu sorgen, dass wir uns niemals im Kampf gegenüber stehen müssten, dass wir Seite an Seite kämpfen könnten, doch ich wusste auch, dass ich diese Möglichkeit, die nutzen würde. Also legte ich ein kaltes Lächeln auf meine Lippen und lachte spöttisch. „Ich bitte dich Potter… Als ob mich interessieren würde, ob du gehst oder nicht. Du warst für mich eh nur ein netter Zeitvertreib." Ich konnte in deinen Augen lesen, dass dich meine Worte verletzten und kurz war ich versucht sie zurückzunehmen, schaffte es aber diesen Drang zu unterdrücken. Ich hasste deine Augen in diesem Moment wirklich. Sie hatten es schon seit beginn dieser Affäre geschafft mich in ihren Bann zu ziehen und mich zu Dingen zu bringen, die ich sonst für kein Geld der Welt machen würde. Du nicktest leicht und lächeltest traurig. „Leb wohl…" hauchtest du mit tränenerstickter Stimme, ehe du das Zimmer verließt und mich alleine zurückließt.

Ich wusste nicht, wie lange ich bewegungs- und emotionslos auf die Tür gestarrt hatte, doch irgendwann löste ich mich schließlich aus meiner Starre und ließ mich auf mein Bett fallen. Ich fühlte mich einfach unsagbar schrecklich, doch ich unterdrückte diese Gefühle, wie ich es immer tat. Ich konnte es mir nicht erlauben, dir nun nachzutrauern. Außerdem war ich mir sicher, dass es bald vergehen würde. So stark konnten diese Gefühle für dich sicher nicht sein.

----

Doch wieder hatte ich mich getäuscht. Sie hielten an. Bis heute. Ich kann dich einfach nicht vergessen und will es auch nicht. Niemals. Ich seufzte leise, zog meine Beine etwas näher an mich, sah weiter auf dein Grab. Ich würde vermutlich erst wieder gehen, wenn es dunkel werden würde. So wie jedes Mal, wenn ich hier her kam. Am Anfang hatte man noch versucht mich von hier weg zu holen. Erzählte mir, dass es nicht gut sei, doch ich kam immer wieder hier her und irgendwann gab man es auf. Gab mich auf. Keiner bemüht sich noch darum, was mit mir geschieht. Es ist ihnen egal. Sie wissen, dass sie mich nicht aus meiner Trauer reißen können, dass sie mich langsam zerstört, doch ich kann es nicht ändern. Vielleicht will ich es auch nicht. Denn es ändern würde am Ende bedeuten, dass ich dich vergessen müsste und das werde ich nicht. „Niemals… hörst du? Niemals werde ich vergessen. Auch wenn du mich vielleicht schon lange vergessen hast." Doch das bezweifle ich eigentlich. Ich glaube nicht, dass du mich vergessen würdest. Oder? Wann immer ich an unsere letzte Begegnung zurückdachte, wurde es mir nur umso mehr bewusst. Deine Augen hatten es mir an diesem Tag gezeigt. Hatten mir gezeigt, dass sie mich nicht vergessen hatten, doch damals verstand ich nicht und ließ dich gehen. Etwas was ich zutiefst bereuen musste…

----

Seufzend lief ich durch die nächtlichen Gänge Hogwarts. Ich hatte gerade meine Unterredung mit Dumbledore abgeschlossen und würde nun endlich dazu kommen einige wertvolle Stunden Schlaf zu genießen. Ich hatte nach einiger Zeit, in der ich dem Weg meiner Eltern folgte feststellen müssen, dass es mich so oder so umbringen würde. Wenn es nicht im Kampf passierte, dann würde dieser irre alte Zauberer oder jemand anderes aus seinen Reihen erledigen. Und darauf konnte ich wirklich verzichten. Abgesehen davon, gab es noch einige andere Dinge, welche mich abschreckten, was ich aber nie zeigen durfte. Glücklicherweise war ich nie gezwungen so etwas selbst zu tun und nun war ich endlich dort weg. Professor Dumbledore hatte mich ohne Fragen aufgenommen, ich konnte sehen, dass er gewusst hatte, dass ich kommen würde und kurz darauf wusste ich auch warum. Niemand anderes als Severus Snape hatte ihm von meinem Verhalten berichtet. Ich wusste nicht, ob ich mich freuen oder wütend sein sollte, aber ich beschloss nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken. Stattdessen berichtete ich ihnen alles, was ich durch meine Eltern erfahren hatte, wobei ich wusste, dass Professor Snape von diesen Sachen nichts wusste. Und nun wollte ich eigentlich einfach nur schlafen.

Bevor ich jedoch meine Unterkunft erreicht hatte, standest du plötzlich vor mir. Für einen Moment starrten wir uns einfach nur an, ehe du sanft lächeltest. „Willkommen zurück" meintest du leise und deine Augen strahlten mich geradezu an. Erleichterung, Freude und noch etwas anderes Stand in ihnen geschrieben, was ich nicht verstand. Ich blinzelte leicht über dein Verhalten, musterte dich genau. Du warst dünner geworden, seit unserem letzten Treffen, stellte ich besorgt fest, sagte allerdings nichts. Die Gefühle, die ich mir all die Zeit ausgeredet hatte, hatten mir doch keine Ruhe gelassen und trotz allem würde ich sie dir nicht zeigen. Vielleicht wenn das alles hier vorbei war und ich mir sicher war, dass es echt war. Vielleicht konnte ich es dann, aber nicht zu diesem Zeitpunkt. Nun nickte ich lediglich und sah dir fest in die Augen, ehe ich an die vorbei ging. Ich konnte das Lächeln vor meinem inneren Auge sehen, welches sich auf deinem Gesicht ausgebreitet hatte und ich wusste, dass du mir nachsahst. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis ich deine schnellen Schritte den Gang hinuntereilen hörte. In diesem Moment sollte ich noch nicht wissen, dass dies das letzte Mal sein würde, dass ich dich lebend sehen würde.

----

„Hätte ich damals gewusst, was du dir in den Kopf gesetzt hattest, hätte ich dich niemals gehen lassen.", murmelte ich und schloss die Augen. Ich musste Tränen unterdrücken und hasste mich gleichzeitig dafür. Ich hatte so viel geweint, seit du fort bist. So oft… und es schien nie ein Ende zu nehmen. Ich wollte nicht mehr weinen. Ich hatte doch nicht einmal mehr das Recht dazu. „Was soll ich nur ohne dich machen" flüsterte ich mit erstickter Stimme und hielt die Augen weiter geschlossen, wollte momentan nicht auf dein Grab sehen, da ich wusste, dass ich die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten könnte. Nie hätte ich geglaubt, dass man einen Menschen so vermissen konnte. Aber irgendwann in unserer gemeinsamen Zeit hattest du mich einfach vollkommen in Beschlag genommen und ließt mich auch nun nicht los. „Harry…" flüsterte ich leise, konnte die Tränen nun wirklich nicht mehr zurückhalten und weinte hemmungslos. Egal wie oft ich meine Trauer, meinen Schmerz auch herausschrie… Er kam immer wieder zurück. Doch du… du würdest nie zu mir zurückkehren. Du würdest immer hier sein. Schluchzen durchzuckte meinen Körper, ließ ihn erzittern. Ich weinte immer weiter vor mich hin, bis ich schließlich vor Erschöpfung in einen leichten Schlaf verfiel.

Ein leichtes Leuchten breitete sich vor mir aus, von dem ich aufgrund der Tatsache, dass ich schlief nichts mitbekam, und dann standest du vor mir. Ein leichtes Lächeln lag auf deinen Lippen und Besorgnis stand in deinen Augen, als du dich vor mich knietest und mir leicht durch das Haar strichst. „Was machst du nur für Sachen" flüstertest du leise und hauchtest mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir uns bald wieder sehen werden, Draco. Und so lange werde ich auf dich warten. Ich liebe dich" hauchtest du mir leise ins Ohr, ehe deine Erscheinung wieder verschwand. Von all dem bekam ich nichts mit, doch ein leichtes Lächeln zierte meine Lippen im Schlaf.

_**Ende**_

* * *

Oh mein Gott… was hat mich nur geritten XD das unbedingt schreiben musste Ich kann nicht genau sagen, wie es geworden ist. Ich mag es irgendwie und ich hoffe euch gefällt es auch irgendwie. Wie oben schon geschrieben überlege ich eventuell das Ganze noch mal aus Harrys Sicht zu schreiben… Was haltet ihr davon? Meinungen erwünscht


	4. Es geht nicht

Titel: Es geht nicht…  
Teil: 1/1  
Autor: Ayu  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört J.K.Rowling und das Lied ist von Juli und heißt „Regen und Meer". Ich erhebe auf beides keinerlei Ansprüche und verdiene hiermit auch kein Geld.  
Word Count: 1150 Wörter (Ohne Lyrics versteht sich)

* * *

_Du bist nicht wie ich, doch das ändert nicht,  
__dass Du bei mir bist und ich zuseh wie Du schläfst  
__Du bist noch längst nicht wach, ich war's die ganze Nacht  
__und hab mich still gefragt, was Du tust wenn ich jetzt geh_

Seufzend blickte der Blonde auf die dunkelhaarige Figur neben sich und widerstand dem Drang ihr über das Gesicht zu streichen. Heute war wieder eine der Nächte in denen Draco wusste, dass er keinen Schlaf finden würde. Er würde lediglich hier sitzen und den, neben ihm liegenden, Gryffindor eingehend betrachten, wobei er seinen Gedanken nachhing und sich – wie schon so oft – ernsthaft Fragen musste, was er hier eigentlich tat.  
Draco wusste nicht mehr, wie lange er und Harry Potter nun schon diese… Beziehung führten, wobei Beziehung eigentlich das falsche Wort war für das was sie verband. Ein manches Mal fragte er sich, wie es überhaupt hatte so weit kommen können. Sie waren grundverschieden, zwei Seiten einer Medallie und doch schienen sie sich gegenseitig anzuziehen. Es war immer noch ein seltsames Gefühl neben dem anderen Jungen aufzuwachen, sich umzudrehen und direkt in ein paar grüner Augen zu blicken, die ihn verschlafen ansahen und dabei eine unglaubliche Wärme ausstrahlten. In diesen Situationen fragte er sich wirklich, was Potter tun würde, wenn er endgültig beschließen würde zu gehen.

_Und dann verlass ich deine Stadt ich seh zurück und fühl mich schwer  
__weil gerade angefangen hat was du nicht willst und ich zu sehr  
__Ich bin der Regen und du bist das Meer_

Der Slytherin wusste, dass er den Zeitpunkt eigentlich schon lange erreicht hatte an dem er seine Sachen packen musste und all dies hinter sich lassen musste. Doch irgendwie wollte er es gleichzeitig auch nicht aufgeben und wenn Draco ehrlich mit sich war, störte ihn das mehr als alles andere. Eigentlich sollte es ihm egal sein. Eigentlich sollte er den anderen Jungen hassen. Wann hatte sich nur alles so sehr verändert, dass ihm bewusst wurde, dass er ihn im Grunde gar nicht mehr gehen lassen wollte. Doch dem blonden Slytherin war bewusst, dass es keinen anderen Ausweg mehr gab, denn so sehr er diese Bequemlichkeit zwischen ihnen auch schätzte, sie standen auf verschiedenen Seiten und daran würde sich auch nichts ändern, denn das konnte er nicht tun und er wusste, dass Potter niemals auch nur daran denken würde von seinem Weg abzuweichen.

_Ich hab gedacht ich kann es schaffen es zu lassen  
__doch es geht nicht  
__ist ein bisschen übertrieben nicht zu lieben  
__doch es geht nicht  
__Nichts unversucht gelassen dich zu hassen  
__doch es geht nicht  
__es geht nicht_

Am Anfang hatte Draco wirklich noch geglaubt, dass sich vielleicht alles ändern würde, dass er nie an diesem Punkt ankommen würde. Dass er seinem Vater sagen konnte, was er dachte und nicht gezwungen sein würde ihm in seinem Tun zu folgen. Dass sein Vater vielleicht ein einziges Mal sehen würde, dass er nicht wie er war. Es war nicht so, als würde er sich vollkommen dagegen sträuben, doch wollen tat er es auch nicht unbedingt. Am liebsten wäre es ihm sich aus diesem ganzen Schlamassel rauszuhalten in den sich beide Seiten geritten hatten. Er hatte nie einen Krieg gewollte und sicher auch nie zusehen wollen wie Menschen starben, die ihm etwas bedeuteten. Aber laut seinem Vater zeigten – oder hatten? – Malfoys keine Gefühle, sie standen über den Dingen. Das änderte trotzdem nichts daran, dass es schmerzte.  
Und wie schon so oft in den letzten Wochen verfluchte Draco sich selbst dafür, dass er sich auf diese Beziehung mit Potter eingelassen hatte, denn je öfter sie sich sahen umso mehr musste Draco sich eingestehen, dass er den dunkelhaarigen Gryffindor nicht wirklich hassen konnte und das war ein wirkliches Problem. Dies führte nämlich unweigerlich zu der Frage, was er denn nun genau für den anderen Empfand und wenn Draco ehrlich mit sich war, wollte er das gar nicht so genau wissen. Es würde alles nur noch komplizierter machen. Genau wie die Befürchtung des Blonden, dass der Andere tiefer gehende Gefühle für ihn entwickeln könnte. Dies war etwas über das er sich ebenfalls absolut keine Gedanken machen wollte, denn er selbst wusste nicht, was er dann tun würde.

_Ich bin nicht wie du, ich mach die Augen zu  
__lauf blindlings durch die Straßen, hier bin ich doch wo bist Du?  
__Soll das alles sein, ich war so lang allein  
__es war alles ganz in Ordnung, ganz ok und dann kamst du_

_Und dann verlass ich deine Stadt ich seh zurück und fühl mich schwer  
__weil gerade angefangen hat was du nicht willst und ich zu sehr  
__Ich bin der Regen und du bist das Meer_

Und wieder einmal verfluchte der Slytherin Potter in seinen Gedanken dafür, dass er sein Leben so kompliziert machte. Hätte er ihn bloß nie getroffen. Bevor er ihn kannte war alles immer so viel einfacher gewesen. Er hatte sein Leben vielleicht nicht unbedingt geliebt, aber es war ok und nun war alles auf den Kopf gestellt und er wusste einfach nicht mehr was er machen sollte. Erst der Drang besser zu sein, als der Dunkelhaarige, damit sein Vater stolz auf ihn sein konnte und nun dieses Gefühlschaos. So konnte es einfach nicht mehr weiter gehen. Er wünschte sich wirklich, dass er Potter einfach aus seinem Leben streichen könnte, doch dies war und blieb unmöglich. Aber es war klar, dass sich etwas ändern musste und so fasste Draco seinen Entschluss es heute wirklich zu beenden, denn seine Zeit verrann immer schneller und bald würde auch das Letze Sandkorn in seiner Sanduhr den Weg nach unten gefunden haben und sein Schicksal war besiegelt. Seitdem er den Brief seines Vaters bekommen hatte, welcher ihn Aufforderte schnellstmöglichst zu ihm zu kommen, so dass er vor den Lord geführt werden konnte wusste er, dass er hier keine Zukunft mehr hatte. Es waren nur noch ein paar Wochen, bis sie ihren Abschluss machen würden und danach würde er direkt in die Reihen des Dunklen Lords aufgenommen werden, wenn nicht sogar schon vorher. Der Krieg würde seinen Höhepunkt erreichen und die Seiten würden eindeutig definiert sein, ob er wollte oder nicht.

_Ich hab gedacht ich kann es schaffen es zu lassen  
__doch es geht nicht  
__ist ein bisschen übertrieben nicht zu lieben  
__doch es geht nicht  
__Nichts unversucht gelassen dich zu hassen  
__doch es geht nicht  
__es geht nicht_

Seufzend und genau darauf achtend, dass er nicht wecken würde kletterte er schließlich aus dem Bett und begann sich anzuziehen. Die ganze Zeit sah er dabei zu Potter um sicher zu gehen, dass dieser nicht aufwachte.

Fertig angezogen verharrte er noch einen Moment vor dem Bett und bemerkte, dass es ihm unglaublich schwer viel sich nun wirklich endgültig umzudrehen und den anderen Jungen hier liegen zu lassen. Die Stirn runzelnd und über sich selbst den Kopf schüttelnd murmelte er leise ein paar letzte Worte an den Gryffindor.  
„Was machst du nur mir mir, Potter. Weißt du eigentlich wie schwer es mir fällt zu gehen? Ich wollte nicht das es so kommt, ich hätte viel früher gehen sollen. Das hätte alles vereinfacht. nun hab ich es doch nur unnötig schwer für uns beide gemacht. Wir, oder zumindest ich tat es, wussten, dass es keine Zukunft haben würde was wir hier taten. Mal abgesehen davon, dass es keinen Sinn ergab, dass wir uns überhaupt getroffen haben oder hier gelandet sind und nun an diesem Punkt stehen. Wir hätten dort bleiben sollen wo wir waren anstatt uns blenden zu lassen und der Anziehungskraft zu folgen die Gegensätze verbindet. Aber es bringt nichts sich jetzt noch darüber Gedanken zu machen. Und auch wenn du jetzt nicht wach bist, worüber ich ganz froh bin, nicht das ich dir das hier gesagt hätte, wenn du wach wärest, wollte ich dir sagen, dass es mir Leid tut und vielleicht kannst du mir ja irgendwann verzeihen."  
Sich umdrehend und in Richtung Tür gehend stockte er noch einmal kurz, drehte sich noch einmal kurz zu dem Schlafenden um und murmelte ein leises „Ich liebe dich" ehe er geschockt über sich selbst schnell wieder umdrehte und eiligst den Raum verließ.

_Ich bin der Regen du das Meer und sanfter Regen regnet leise  
__ich bin der Regen du das Meer und sanfter Regen zieht im Wasser große Kreise_

_Ich hab gedacht ich kann es schaffen es zu lassen  
__doch es geht nicht  
__ist ein bisschen übertrieben nicht zu lieben  
__doch es geht nicht  
__Nichts unversucht gelassen dich zu hassen  
__doch es geht nicht  
__es geht nicht  
__Ich hab gedacht ich kann es schaffen, es zu lassen…_

Draco sah nicht noch einmal zurück, als er aus dem Zimmer hastete und so bemerkte er nicht wie grüne Augen sich öffneten und zusahen wie er die Tür schloss, während eine einzelne Tränen über die Wange des Gryffindors rollte.

_**Ende**_


End file.
